parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guru Ant
Guru Ant is a character appearing in Parappa the Rapper 2. He is a purple insect with a triangle-shaped head, blue hair, a blue beard, curled antennae, and four arms. Roles *He played as Doc in D.W. White and the Seven Insects. *He played as the Beast in Beauty and the Insect. *He played as Major as Coachman in D.W. (Cinderella). *He played as Happy in Megara White and The Seven Animals. *He played as Cranston Goat in Ocean Animals Don't Dance. *He played as Bashful in Lady White and the Seven Best Friends. *He played as Cobra Bubbles in D.W. and Lucifer. *He played as Wooly Mammoth the Elephant in Aardvarks Don't Dance. *He played as The King in Destinyrella. *He played as Tigger in The Many Adventures of Arthur Read. *He played as Yao in D.W. (Mulan). *He played as the Magic Mirror in Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals. *He played as the Walrus in Vanessa in Wonderland. *He played as Alan-A-Dale in Leap Hood. *He played as The March Hare in Isabella in Wonderland *He played as Sneezy in Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals. *He played as the Emperor in Destinylan. *He played as the Doorknob in Destiny in Wonderland. *He played as Olaf the Snowman in Frozen (Arthurandfriends Style). *He played as The Sultan in Leapladdin. *He played as Humbert the Huntsman in Marlene White and the Seven Fishes. *He played as Otto in Bailey Hood. *He played as Fear in Inside Out (Arthurandfriends Style). *He played as The Mad Hatter in Lady in Wonderland. *He played as the Bus Driver in Frogs Don't Dance and Mammals Don't Dance. *He played as Scuttle in The Little Woman. *He played as Quasimodo in The Insect of Notre Dame. *He played as the Waiter in The ArthurBob ReadPants Movie. *He played as Maurice in Beauty and the Ape. *He played as Bill the Lizard in Linda in Wonderland. *He played as Rafiki in The Aardvark King. *He played as Mushu in Isabellalan. *He played as Dallben in The Black Cauldron (Arthurandfriends Style). *He played as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man in Arthur Hood. *He played as King Triton in The Little Aardvark. *He played as The March Hare in Isabella in Wonderland. *He played as S.D. Kluger in Arthur Claus is Coming to Town. *He played as the White Rabbit in Lily in Wonderland (1951). *He played as Philoctetes in Baileycules. *He played as Mufasa in The Insect King. *He played as King Hubert in Sleeping Beauty (Arthurandfriends Style). *He played as Panchito Pistoles in The Three Caballeros (DisneyLovefan Style). *He played as the Cheshire Cat in Lindsay in Wonderland. *He played as Vladimir in Destinystasia. *He played as Uncle Albert in Mrs. Frog Poppins. *He played as Friar Tuck in Tigger Hood. *He played as Jimmy Durante in Scarecrow the Snowman. *He played as Squidward Tentacles in The LeapBob FrogPants Movie. *He played as Merlin in The Sword in the Stone (Arthurandfriends Style). *He played as Tom Cat in Guru Ant and Jiminy Cricket: The Movie. *He played as Miguel in The Road to El Dorado (Arthurandfriends Style). *He played as The Scarecrow in The Wizard of Oz (Arthurandfriends Style). *He played as Frosty the Snowman in Guru Ant (Frosty the Snowman). *He played as Donkey in Arthur (Shrek). *He played as Lucius Best/Frozone in The Incredibles (Arthurandfriends Style). *He played as Sam the Snowman in Leap the Red-Nosed Frog. *He played as Papi in Buster Moon the Koala (A.K.A. Popee the Performer). Gallery Guru Ant.gif Guru Ant.png Guru Ant 2.png Guru-ant-parappa-the-rapper-2-70 7.jpg Guruant.gif Guru Ant 3.png Guru Ant.jpg B03a39dfde69ee688aa0e9e6cd641c55e42da86b 00.jpg Tumblr nppvgvwHnW1up1zcao1 1280.png Para2-60.jpg 727.gif Tumblr ojpk93RMQ71vb8iiio5 1280.png Tumblr ojpkitTYXH1vb8iiio4 1280.png Tumblr ojpkqnfKUS1vb8iiio1 1280.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Insects Category:Ants Category:Purple Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Parappa the Rapper Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Bugs Category:Characters with a beard